PERDIDO EN LA MEMORIA
by Livia57adC
Summary: A veces, perder los recuerdos es lo mejor que te puede pasar. Advertencia: SLASH


**PERDIDO EN LA MEMORIA **

**Notas del Autor:** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos y no recibo a cambio más que vuestros comentarios.

**Para mi niña maña, que sumó un año más a los que ya tenía a finales del mes pasado.** Siento haber tardado tanto, pero esta pequeña paranoia se me resistía. Creo que es más "light" de lo que te hubiera gustado, pero la musa no dió para más.  


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eire!

* * *

**PERDIDO EN LA MEMORIA**

Cuando David llegó a casa, le recibió aquella cálida ráfaga a hogar que siempre conseguía afirmar su fe en si mismo y en la vida que tenían. Sonrió ante el inconfundible sonido que llegaba desde la cocina, donde Hal habría empezado a preparar la cena. Sonidos tan familiares como tranquilizadores, que deshacían cualquier sombra que pudiera tentar su mente y mantenían alejados los recuerdos. La magia de lo cotidiano y sencillo se respiraba en cada rincón. Y una vez más, David agradeció la paz de la rutina engastada en su vida y, sobretodo, la que le daban siempre los ojos de Hal cuando se posaban en él.

Dejó en el suelo la bolsa de papel marrón que cargaba para quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero de madera de la entrada. Hal se había encaprichado de él en un mercadillo y había insistido en comprarlo, quieras que no. David dirigió una mueca de desagrado a la pequeña cabeza de león que adornaba el final del colgador, mientras dejaba el abrigo. Pequeños detalles como aquel eran los que a veces llenaban sus sueños de pesadillas, temiendo el despertar de la memoria. Pero al fin y al cabo, sólo eran detalles sin importancia, se decía. Sólo detalles…

Recogió la bolsa de suelo y apenas dos zancadas le plantaron en el salón-comedor. Olía a pastel de manzana y a felicidad; a pan caliente y a sonrisa. Y toda esa mezcolanza de sabores y sensaciones escapaban de la puerta abierta a su derecha, junto con el rumor de pasos lentos y movimientos reposados que le esperaban al cruzar el umbral. Entró en la cocina y dejó la bolsa encima de la mesa. Hal volvió la cabeza hacia él y sus labios esbozaron la bienvenida que siempre caldeaba el corazón de David.

- Llegas tarde. —reprochó sin enojo—¿Te acordaste de la leche?

- Me acordé.

David caminó dos pasos para encerrar el cuerpo amado entre sus brazos y el mueble de cocina sobre el que Hal estaba enharinando pescado. Buscó su nuca entre la maraña de pelo negro y depositó un beso, pequeño y rápido, sabiendo que Hal volvería inmediatamente el rostro para ofrecerle sus labios húmedos y suaves, cálidos, con tanto anhelo como el que tenía él por besarlos.

- ¿Te has tomado la segunda infusión? —preguntó después.

- Aja. —Hal señaló con un dedo blanco de harina una taza en el fregadero— Aunque podrías añadirle algo para que no supiera a rayos. Yo y mi paladar te lo agradeceríamos.

David sonrió y observó que las manos del moreno se movían lentas pero precisas.

- ¿Termino yo? —preguntó a pesar de todo.

Hal negó con la cabeza.

- No, estoy bien. De verdad. —añadió ante la mirada recelosa de su pareja— Sólo pon la mesa.

David asintió en silencio, sin que por ello dejara de echarle miradas de reojo de vez en cuando. Después de tres años, Hal había mejorado mucho. Pero David todavía no había logrado encontrar la manera de que el dolor le abandonara definitivamente. Como aquella misma tarde, cuando habían tenido que cerrar la pequeña herboristería que regentaban durante el rato que tardó en llevarle a casa, acostarle y darle la primera taza de su preparado especial. David había desterrado la palabra poción de su vocabulario y la había sustituida por la de infusión o preparado de hierbas, mucho más acorde con el entorno en el que ahora vivían. Pero a pesar de todos los reconstituyentes y mezclas especiales con las que habitualmente atiborraba a Hal, David no había logrado que esas crisis desaparecieran. Eran mucho mas distanciadas, eso era cierto. Pero seguían repitiéndose con más frecuencia de la que ambos desearían. David era consciente de que, probablemente, no desaparecerían nunca.

- He acabado con el inventario. —dijo dejando dos servilletas encima de la mesa y apuntando mentalmente que ya reclamaban un lavado— Seguramente la semana que viene necesitaré ir a Londres.

- ¿Y podré acompañarte esta vez? —preguntó Hal con un brillo de esperanza en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Es demasiado agotador, Hal. —respondió esgrimiendo la tan socorrida excusa— Demasiadas horas de pie, cariño. Y…

- …y podrás ir más ligero si no tienes que arrastrarme a mí. —acabó el moreno con desilusión.

- Sabes que no iba a decir eso. —Hal le dirigió una mirada decepcionada— Pero te prometo que iremos a Londres uno de estos fines de semana, tranquilamente y sin prisas. —el otro joven dejó escapar un suspiro— Además, alguien tiene que quedarse en la tienda.

- Claro… —accedió resignado, dejando el pescado ya frito en la mesa.

- Ven aquí.

David le asió suavemente del brazo para sentarle después en sus rodillas. Sabía que cada vez era más difícil convencerle y los ojos de Hal en ese momento le decían que cuatro palabras bonitas no iban a servir de mucho.

- Ya lo sé, —recitó el moreno con la lección bien aprendida— me quieres mucho y te preocupas por mí.

David sonrió y meneó un poco la cabeza.

- No sólo te quiero, cabeza hueca, —deslizó sus dedos largos y hábiles entre los rebeldes mechones— te amo.

La mirada de Hal se derritió finalmente en la plata que le contemplaba con la misma devoción que recordaba haber visto en aquellos ojos durante los tres últimos años. Aquel corto período de tiempo al que había quedado limitada su vida. Sólo la presencia de David le apartaba de las sombras y el vacío que se agazapaban en su pasado, alejando de su camino la bruma que a veces amenazaba con oscurecer todavía más su mente. Hundió el rostro en el cuello pálido y se refugió en el familiar aroma a hierbas y especias que siempre envolvían a David, impregnado en su ropa y en su piel.

- ¿Comemos? —preguntó contra la piel blanca y suave, empujando la idea de acompañarle al fondo de su particular rincón de anhelos no cumplidos.

Un abrazo cariñoso y un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

- En dos o tres semanas, te lo prometo. —susurró David.

Hal asintió y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios. Después de todo, Londres no era tan importante como el amor con el que David le llenaba cada día.

o.o.o.o

Se deslizó por la penumbra de la callejuela con paso apresurado y temeroso. Con el corazón en un puño, como cada vez que tenía que volver a ese tenebroso rincón del mundo mágico. Pero había ingredientes que sólo podía conseguir allí. Y la obligada visita al Callejón Knocturn para obtenerlos era un verdadero vía crucis para David. A pesar del hechizo de glamour que siempre utilizaba, no se sentía totalmente seguro hasta que podía volver a perderse en las calles del Londres muggle. La varita le quemaba en el bolsillo como si fuera un hierro candente y suplicaba por no tener ningún contratiempo que le obligara a utilizarla. En aquel callejón nunca se sabía. Aparte de que tenía que hacer verdaderos malabares cada vez que tenía que rescatarla del fondo del armario donde la escondía junto a la otra, para que Hal no la viera y desatara su innata curiosidad. Ir a Londres no era tan divertido como su compañero imaginaba.

Después de visitar a su tercer proveedor en busca de cuerno de rinoceronte en polvo, tuvo que conformarse a tener que esperar un par de meses más. Ya sabía que era muy difícil de conseguir, pero llevaba casi cinco esperando la famosa remesa que nunca llegaba. El cuerno de este animal tenía propiedades mágicas que iban más allá del mero afrodisíaco y David esperaba que la mezcla de este nuevo ingrediente con los que ya formaban parte de la poción a la que había llegado tras múltiples pruebas y combinaciones, ayudara a Hal con sus secuelas. Y de todas formas, si como efecto secundario se producía un incremento del deseo sexual en su pareja, bueno, no iba a ser él quien se quejara.

Dado que su visita había sido única y exclusivamente por ese motivo, David se apresuró a abandonar las lúgubres callejuelas, para salir a las ahora no menos sombrías del Callejón Diagon. Especialmente desde que el Señor Oscuro intentaba reinar en el mundo mágico con más pena que gloria. Después de todo, por lo poco que David sabía, -y no es que quisiera saber mucho más- la resistencia clandestina le había salido a Voldemort algo más que respondona. Y ahora eran sus mortífagos quienes se las veían y deseaban para desbaratar y sobrevivir a los continuos ataques que sufrían. Decían las malas lenguas, que el Señor Oscuro estaba más que arrepentido de no haber conservado con vida a Harry Potter. Más que nada, porque ahora no tenía a la víctima perfecta con que poder chantajear a esa banda de magos jóvenes, más poderosos de lo conveniente y expertos a la fuerza en las mismas artes que el lado oscuro empleaba. Un problema mucho más complicado de lo que el mago tenebroso o cualquiera de sus lugartenientes hubieran podido prever.

La puerta del Caldero Chorreante se cerró tras él y David respiró tranquilo una vez más. Hasta dentro de dos meses no tendría que arriesgarse a volver otra vez. Caminó con paso rápido hasta el cercano callejón y fuera del alcance de ojos curiosos transfiguró su atuendo, que volvió a ser muggle y su cabello lacio y rubio cayó nuevamente sobre sus hombros. Los movimientos del hombre a sus espaldas, saliendo de las sombras que hasta el momento le habían ocultado, fueron tan sigilosos y cautos, que David no notó su presencia hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. La varita se posó sobre su nuca sin que el joven tuviera siquiera tiempo de pensar en sacar la propia.

- Tranquilo, Draco. Soy yo.

El corazón de David dio un brinco al escuchar la voz que no había oído desde aquella lejana madrugada, tres años atrás. Se volvió lentamente para enfrentarse a esos ojos, tan grises como los suyos, que le repasaron de arriba abajo brillando una vez más con orgullo, esta vez teñidos también de añoranza.

- Padre…

Lucius Malfoy abrazó a su hijo con las ganas que otorga la ausencia y el afecto que cualquier padre guarda en su corazón.

- Estaba convencido de que eras tú. —dijo Lucius separándose de su primogénito para contemplarle otra vez, como si a pesar de sus palabras, necesitara verificar que realmente era su hijo a quien tenía delante. —Te he seguido las dos últimas veces que has venido por aquí.

- Acordamos que no era seguro volver a encontrarnos. —le recordó el joven, sorprendido— Pero me alegro de verte, padre. —reconoció con una genuina sonrisa.

- Necesitaba saber que estabas bien. —confesó Lucius— Y saber si todo sigue… igual.

Draco dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y asintió.

- Nada ha cambiado.

Lucius hizo desaparecer la sonrisa paternal de su rostro y dejó que una expresión grave y preocupada tomara su lugar.

- Severus ha muerto. —murmuró sin poder evitar todavía ese nudo en la garganta que le ahogaba cada vez que pensaba en su compañero, en su amigo, en su amante durante tantos años.

- ¿Cuándo? —preguntó David, con la voz también naufragando en su garganta.

Severus había sido su profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts y le había enseñado todo cuanto sabía. Pero todavía más importante, era su padrino, casi un segundo padre para él.

- Hace tres meses. —respondió Lucius, su tono otra vez firme mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo— Cada día está más desquiciado, Draco. Creyó que matando a Potter sus problemas se acabarían. Pero no ha sido así. El Señor Oscuro siempre inspiró un temeroso respeto. Sin embargo, ahora bajo la máscara de cada mortífago sólo hay terror. Hasta Bella huye de él en cuanto puede. Después de presenciar el asesinato de Severus, ya nadie se siente seguro. —titubeó— Yo mismo puedo ser el siguiente.

Introdujo una mano bajo su túnica y sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido de color verde esmeralda, de un brillo fascinador.

- Severus estuvo trabajando en esto durante los últimos meses. —dijo entregándoselo a David— No puedo estar totalmente seguro del resultado, porque no llegó a decirme si esta poción era la definitiva. Mézclalo con su comida, dos gotas durante un mes. Tres, durante el mes siguiente. No tiene olor ni sabor, así que no lo notará.

David contempló el frasco en su mano como si fuera un arma letal.

- Draco, es necesario. —exigió Lucius, leyendo en los ojos de su hijo lo que su boca no decía— Es el único que puede hacerlo.

David miró a su padre con la negativa bailando en el fondo de sus irises, rechazando sin palabras la posibilidad de que su mundo perfecto se viniera abajo en tan solo un par de meses.

- Esta vez será distinto, Draco. —insistió Lucius adivinando los pensamientos de su hijo, ansioso e inseguro de obtener la colaboración que necesitaba— Esta vez no estará solo.

David no pudo evitar dejar asomar una pequeña sonrisa irónica. Entre todos casi le habían matado; en realidad, oficialmente, le habían asesinado. Y ahora, si realmente lo que tenía en su mano funcionaba, su padre pretendía que Hal recordara quien era y cual era su cometido, cuando ellos mismos se habían encargado de borrarlo con sus varitas a base de desgarrar su cuerpo, enviando su mente a algún sitio perdido del que no había regresado.

- Le has ayudado a seguir viviendo, Draco. —susurró Lucius, intentando convencerle— Si te ama tanto como tú le amas a él, será capaz de perdonarte.

Y le sonrió condescendiente, dándole a entender que todavía había pocas cosas que pudiera ocultarle a pesar de la distancia de esos años.

- ¿Podrías comprender que no lo hiciera, padre? —preguntó entonces David, enfrentando la plata oscurecida de sus ojos a la de su progenitor.

Lucius Malfoy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, procurando desterrar de su corazón la frustración de no poder dejarle oír a su hijo lo que anhelaba. De no poder darle su bendición y que fuera feliz como era también su deseo.

- Comprendo lo que ese frasquito puede arrebatarte si lo haces. Comprendo tu miedo. —habló el mortífago, a pesar de todo, en tono severo— Pero comprende tú también que esto sigue siendo una guerra. Y que si preservamos su vida, fue sólo para concederle una segunda oportunidad y poder tener después nosotros también la nuestra. —meneó con cansancio la cabeza— Y porque Severus me convenció…

David se despidió de su padre con un último abrazo y con el culpable temor de que podía ser la última vez que le viera, la negativa quemándole todavía en la garganta. El mismo temor que parecía inundar los ojos de Lucius cuando inclinó su cabeza en un último y silencioso adiós antes de desaparecer.

Cuando aquella noche Hal llegó a casa tras cerrar la tienda, le esperaba su cena favorita y un muy, muy mimoso David, dispuesto a compensar su ausencia durante todo ese día. Cenaron mientras Hal escuchaba embelesado las explicaciones de su compañero sobre sus trasiegos en Londres y enumeraba todas y cada una de las hierbas e ingredientes que descansaban en dos grandes bolsas junto a la nevera, sus propiedades y aplicaciones, haciendo gala de la memoria y destreza que el moreno tanto admiraba.

Más tarde, ya en la habitación, hicieron el amor desbordados de deseo, derramando su pasión en cada palabra y cada gesto. David encendió el cuerpo que generoso se ofrecía bajo el suyo. Besó la ternura de los labios que le buscaban para saciarle. Lamió la piel que le brindaba su tibieza y la erizó de excitación y de anhelo por él. Acarició y rindió cada parte de aquel todo que era Hal, que se entregó a él como siempre, confiándole cuerpo y alma, vibrando con cada nota de placer que le otorgaba. Y en ese momento que cada vez era único e irrepetible, cuando David le sentía totalmente en sus manos, entregado y gimiente y su estrechez apretaba su carne hasta casi hacerle perder la razón, reafirmaba que Hal era suyo. Que lo sería siempre a pesar de lo que el futuro les deparara. Y esa noche reafirmó también, lo que en realidad ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo: que no podría soportar perderle.

Cuando un rato después Hal se durmió entre sus brazos, saciado de amor y de caricias, los ojos grises de David siguieron brillando en la penumbra, turbados en la contemplación de su amante, revolcándose en la culpa que siempre le asaltaba después de amarle. Porque Hal no sabía que le había arrebatado lo que le entregaba cada noche, creyendo que siempre había sido suyo. Porque ignoraba que David le había robado su primera vez, envuelta en la mentira de una relación que nunca antes había existido, tal como le había hecho creer. Porque Hal no podía recordar. Y David no quería que recordara, por mucho que una guerra lo exigiera.

Acarició la espalda todavía entre sudada del moreno y descendió hasta sus nalgas, para volver a subir con un movimiento suave, perdiéndose en los recuerdos que su padre había despertado esa tarde. Tres años atrás. Cuando Hal estaba tan roto, que pensaron que aunque lograran sanar su cuerpo, su mente se habría ido para siempre. Y a pesar de todo, mantuvieron la esperanza. Cuando el joven que se apretaba contra él buscando su calor, respondía a otro nombre. Un nombre que no había vuelto a pronunciar, por el que jamás nadie había vuelto a nombrarle…

_Draco aguardaba en una de las habitaciones del sótano, todavía conmocionado por lo que acababa de vivir. Para su vergüenza, había vomitado, incapaz de retener lo poco que había en su estómago de la frugal cena. Y daba gracias a Merlín de haber podido aguantar hasta llegar a casa. Atendiendo a la rápida y susurrada orden de su padre antes de abandonar la gran sala de reuniones de la fortaleza, había descendido al sótano de la mansión y ahora esperaba intrigado su llegada, paseando su desazón sobre las frías y pulidas piedras._

Todo había sido mucho más crudo, mucho más sádico y cruel de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Por lo visto, le habían torturado durante horas, pero a él y a tres aspirantes más les habían llamado casi al final, concediéndoles el honor de participar en el último acto, cuando el cuerpo tendido en el suelo era ya solo un guiñapo incapaz de levantarse, tan siquiera de moverse. Y cuando Draco había creído que ya no podría seguir sosteniendo su varita en alto ni sujetar su estómago, el Señor Oscuro había dado por terminado aquel macabro espectáculo. Satisfecho y ya aburrido, había ordenado que trocearan a la víctima y la metieran en un saco, para depositarlo en el atrio del Ministerio, al pie de la fuente, con una nota a la atención de Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts.

Los goznes de la puerta al abrirse chirriaron con un tétrico quejido, que hizo que los crispados nervios de Draco le hicieran dar un respingo. Y a punto estuvo de salírsele el corazón del pecho cuando su progenitor, junto a su padrino, entraron transportando un saco que saltaba a la vista pesaba lo suyo y lo depositaron en el suelo. Draco, con los ojos desorbitados por un creciente terror, rezó para que los dos hombres no se hubieran llevado el trabajo a casa. Él todavía no estaba preparado para descuartizar cuerpos. Ni siquiera para presenciarlo.

Sin mediar palabra y ante la expectante mirada del más joven, los dos mortífagos extrajeron el cuerpo de Harry Potter del interior del saco, a primera vista, todavía entero. Draco retrocedió unos pasos ante la incertidumbre de lo que los dos hombres se proponían hacer. A pesar de todo, sin poder apartar los ojos de su ex compañero de escuela, a quien había visto convulsionarse y retorcerse hasta fallecer bajo sus varitas, a fuerza de Crucios, apenas cuarenta minutos antes.

Tras una breve vacilación, Draco obedeció la orden de su padre, quien con expresión severa le indicó que se acercara y dejara de hacerse el mojigato, ignorando la aprensión patente en su rostro. Rogando en su interior para no tener que emprenderla a Diffindos con el cuerpo del Gryffindor como una más de las difíciles pruebas que se le exigía pasar hasta obtener la marca. Fue entonces cuando descubrió con sorpresa que Potter seguía apenas vivo. Y comprendió la febril actividad de su padre y su padrino. Aunque, en ese momento, no el porqué. Como tampoco entendió la infinidad de conjuros y hechizos que ambos utilizaron, por aquel entonces completamente desconocidos para él; y apenas reconoció dos o tres de la extensa variedad de pociones que Severus le embutió a Potter a lo largo de las semanas que siguieron.

Fueron unos días de sorprendentes y peligrosos descubrimientos. Como que su padrino era también espía a las órdenes de Dumbledore y que además, era el amante de su padre. Y que éste, lejos de sentirse orgulloso de verle convertirse en su futuro sucesor junto al Señor Oscuro, estaba dispuesto a sacarle de aquel círculo tenebroso a la menor oportunidad. Y así, el mundo en el que había crecido y confiado se puso del revés en apenas unas horas. Pocos días después, Draco Malfoy caía oportunamente abatido en un ataque perpetrado por la Orden del Fénix como represalia por la muerte del niño que había dejado de vivir y su padre juraba venganza a voz en grito ante todo aquel que quiso oírle. Draco ignoraba quien había sido el desgraciado al que habían encontrado en ese saco en el atrio del Ministerio, completamente desfigurado y a cachitos. Tampoco quería saberlo. Sólo pensaba que ya tenía demasiada información atormentando sus neuronas y con lidiar con todo lo que su nueva condición de "fallecido" le había traído.

Después de que Severus le hubiera enseñado todo lo que sabía y podía enseñarle en cuanto a pociones y métodos curativos se refería, el Gryffindor quedó bajo su única y entera responsabilidad. Había empezado a ser demasiado peligroso tanto para su padrino como para su padre acudir al escondite donde se encontraban y acordaron que no habría más contacto entre ellos a no ser que se hiciera irremediablemente necesario. Como por ejemplo, cuando Potter despertara. Si llegaba a hacerlo.

Harry había sido prácticamente un vegetal durante cinco largos meses durante los que siguió vivo sólo gracias a sus obligados cuidados. Todavía no entendía de dónde sacaba la paciencia y las fuerzas para hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta su innata incapacidad para ocuparse de otro que no fuera él mismo. Pensaba que la esperanza de que despertara y pudiera acabar con el Señor Oscuro, no era más que una ilusión de Severus y su padre. Y aunque finalmente lo hizo, esa esperanza siguió siendo tan vana como en el momento que le sacaron del saco. Si bien habían soldado y rehecho cuantos huesos y articulaciones habían sido rotos durante la tortura, así como sanado cuantos órganos habían resultado dañados, pronto descubrió que, como temían, había algo que el Gryffindor se había dejado en el camino: sus recuerdos.

Necesitó casi los mismos meses que estuvo inconsciente para volver a caminar, moverse, alimentarse por si mismo y en definitiva, regresar a su condición de persona. Un año después y a pesar de los fuertes dolores que todavía le obligaban a moverse con cierta dificultad, era capaz de desenvolverse por la casa sin ayuda. Y de pronto, durante ese proceso, Draco se vio atrapado en sus preguntas, en su insistencia y su ansia de saber. Y tuvo que improvisar. Justificar su presencia a su lado y convencerle de una vida que surgía poco a poco para Harry a medida que él la hilvanaba. Y fue de esa forma que nació Hal y también David. Y una relación de cinco años, que se había iniciado tras un encuentro casual en una cafetería. Y un fatídico accidente de automóvil una noche de tormenta, culpable del estado del renacido Hal, motivo por el que no tenían coche y utilizaban el transporte público.

Y un amor que había crecido en el corazón de Draco al mismo tiempo que lo inventaba, con cada nueva anécdota y recuerdo que la sed de Harry por saber de si mismo y de él, le obligaban a crear. Con un beso que Harry creyó que había dado tantas veces y fue el primero. Con aquel roce de pieles que el moreno supuso disfrutó otras tantas y se estrenó contra la suya. Cuando se entregó a él dejando que le guiara en la intimidad que Harry pensaba habían compartido a lo largo de cinco años de relación, ignorando que en realidad se la estaba entregando por primera vez.

Durante aquellos tres años, Draco había reconstruido una vida y logrado crear una relación perfecta de la nada. Y nunca había surgido el motivo que hiciera "irremediablemente necesario" contactar con su padre y su padrino. Porque Harry Potter jamás había regresado del infierno que vivió en manos del Señor Oscuro y sus mortifagos. Estaba muerto y enterrado en algún lugar en el que Draco estaba seguro nunca faltaban las flores y las lágrimas de sus amigos. Y era lo correcto, porque Harry merecía ser llorado y recordado. Tanto como Hal merecía seguir sonriendo y viviendo.

David apretó un poco contra si el cuerpo dormido sobre él y besó el pelo negro, irremediablemente alborotado. Hal había renacido de las cenizas de Harry de quien poco importaba ya lo que hubiera sentido o deseado; cual hubiera sido su obligación o su martirio; a quién hubiera amado o por quién se hubiera sentido atraído. Porque Hal había sido como arcilla virgen en sus manos. Le había moldeado a base de paciencia primero y de amor después. Como un pintor que tiene ante si un lienzo en blanco, David había decidido los colores y los trazos; había iluminado el paisaje con sonrisas y llenado de luz cada sombra. Había dibujado el mundo de Hal girando entorno a él y había recompensado su adoración con amor y desvelos, dándole una vida que vivir al mismo tiempo que también se regalaba una a sí mismo.

Su padre tenía razón, había una guerra. Que después de tanto tiempo a él le parecía muy lejana. Pero en toda guerra existe también el derecho al sálvese quien pueda y David estaba dispuesto a hacer uso de la prerrogativa. No quería renunciar a la vida que le había hecho olvidar que en algún momento había tenido otra. A la que no quería volver, ni recordar.

o.o.o.o

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde el día que pensó enloquecer. Desde la tarde que había vuelto a casa y Hal no estaba. Sólo encontró una taza rota en el suelo de la cocina y el líquido ambarino de la poción derramada bajos sus pedazos. Y hubiera contenido su inquietud tal vez durante un poco más de tiempo, si no hubiera comprobado que en el fondo del armario solo quedaba una varita. La suya.

Incapaz de aparecerse, porque no sabía dónde, había recorrido el callejón mágico en busca de una cara conocida a la que poder reclamar. Incluso maldecir, si era necesario. Sin ningún éxito. David había acabado en Malfoy Manor en busca de respuestas, aun a riesgo de ser descubierto por cualquier mortífago de los que con frecuencia visitaban a su padre. Pero la mansión estaba vacía y abandonada, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que nadie viviera en ella. Permaneció en su antiguo hogar un número indeterminado de días, esperando. Rogando a Merlín para que su padre apareciera en cualquier momento. Después, para que apareciera alguien, fuera quien fuera.

Había abandonado el hogar familiar, sin que otra presencia más que la suya lo hubiera llenado. Regresó a la pequeña casita adosada con su pequeño jardín trasero y recogió por fin la taza rota que aun permanecía en el suelo de la cocina, recordándole con cada pedazo que Hal no estaba. Y después, se desplomó rendido sobre la cama que habían compartido, con el corazón tan roto como esa taza, para llorar su ausencia y dormir finalmente el cansancio de tantos días de infructuosa búsqueda. Las siguientes semanas fueron un peregrinar entre el callejón mágico, Malfoy Manor y cuantos lugares le vinieron a la memoria, devorando los ejemplares de El Profeta que lograba rescatar de la basura o requisarle a algún mago despistado, buscando la noticia que le diera la pista de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero su esperanza se sesgaba tan pronto como la albergaba porque sólo había silencio.

Y con el paso de los meses llegó el desaliento y finalmente la rendición.

Y ahora, seis meses después, caminaba sobre el verde césped del camposanto oculto a ojos muggle, donde descansaban generaciones de magos y brujas. Sabía que Lucius Malfoy había muerto, porque durante su peregrinaje la casualidad le había llevado a escuchar una conversación en el Caldero Chorreante entre Tom, el tabernero y unos clientes. Uno de ellos había visto a Narcisa Malfoy, de riguroso luto, quien al parecer había vuelto para enterrar a su esposo y reabrir Malfoy Manor.

Su paso, enojado y decidido, le llevó hasta el mausoleo de la familia, dispuesto a desahogar su corazón y reclamarle, ya no al hombre que le había dado la vida sino a su alma, que se la hubiera arrebatado el día que había arrancado a Hal de su lado. Porque ahora más que nunca, estaba convencido de que había sido su padre quien, a pesar de sus reparos y en nombre de esa oportunidad en la que estaba seguro esta vez su amado sí había perecido, había llevado adelante el propósito al que él se había negado.

- Ni siquiera sé donde habrán enterrado a Harry para poder llorarle. —reprochó al frío mármol— O sin tan siquiera han podido hacerlo…

- Sigue en el mismo sitio desde hace tres años, junto a sus padres y su padrino. —habló una voz a sus espaldas— Lo he visto. Es un hermoso lugar y no está lejos de aquí. ¿Quieres verlo?

Aun sin volverse, David negó con la cabeza, mientras el corazón golpeaba con furia contra su pecho.

- Entonces, volvamos a casa, David. —volvió a hablar la voz— Y dejemos que Harry Potter siga descansando en paz.

El cuerpo cálido y confortable de Hal le abrazó desde su espalda y sus labios llenaron de ternura su mejilla. Después, deslizó un objeto entre las pálidas manos.

- Guárdala. —susurró— No creo que nadie vuelva a necesitarla.

Con pulso tembloroso, David escondió la varita en su bolsillo, junto a la suya.

- ¿Me lo contarás algún día? —preguntó, esta vez volviéndose y enfrentando los hermosos ojos verdes en lo que encontró la misma adoración de siempre.

Hal se encogió de hombros, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tal vez Harry Potter hubiera podido. —tomó la mano de David y empezaron a andar lentamente hacia la salida— Pero yo sólo soy Hal.

**FIN**


End file.
